Talk:Jimmy Hopkins
Quote Limit Do we do 20 or 30 for Jimmy's quotes? Dan the Man 1983 18:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :We should have a limit of 30. James, like Russell , has rather unique quotes. Paul H K 01:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with Paul. I think Jimmy should have 30 quotes instead of 20. Dan the Man 1983 06:33, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hey guys. Should we just put all main characters with the limit of 30 quotes? Or should we decide which characters get how much along the way? TheKidInside 07:26, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::What we did was make an exception for Russell a few months back because all of his quotes are funny. I like 30 for Jimmy because he is the main character. I think the rest should stay at 20 since some with some characters its hard to find 20 quotes let alone 30. Dan the Man 1983 07:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, it is difficult to find quotes for some characters. :l I kind of thought of that after I wrote the comment, especially Petey. He isn't very popular with quotes when he's found outside of missions. I loved the idea when you guys chose Russell to have 30. :] that made me smile inside. TheKidInside 07:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Russell is hilarious, my favourite character. Anyways back from deviating, we once had Russell at unlimited amount of quotes, but it was changed to 30, when McJeff brought up the idea of putting it to 20 quotes. Dan the Man 1983 08:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Role In Game Should The Role in game be : "Jimmy just whants to fit in" Or should it say That he is the protagonist, and the player controlled character, I revised the page and the same IP adress changed it back to 'whants to fit in' thing. Scrufey 06:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Scruffy Jimmy's birth date The reason I reverted the addition of Jimmy's alleged birthdate is because there is no source indicating that the school year took place in 2006-2007. In fact, the creators of the game specifically claimed that the game did not necessarily take place in present day, and that they deliberately did not specify the year it took place in. We actually discussed this once before. There's a bit of graffiti on the Bully Campus Rules Handbook webpage that says "Jimmy 10/17/06". The game was actually released on 10/17/06, so we decided that it wasn't adequate proof that it took place in 2006. Consensus can change, of course, so I'm opening it up for discussion again, but unless it does change, we aren't claiming that the game took place in 2006-2007 anywhere on the wiki. Mc (talk) 17:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Just as an additional comment, we can use that as evidence that the game took place no earlier than 2003. If Jimmy happened to be a senior when he wrote that, his freshman year was the year of 2003-2004. Then sophomore 2004-2005, junior 2005-2006, senior 2006-2007. Mc (talk) 19:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Rockstar games, unless stated otherwise, usually have a tendency to take place in the year they the game were released. For example, they state on the box of GTA Vice City that it is set in the 80's. They state that Red Dead Redemption takes place in 1911. But Bully set in 2006 is not a certain by any means. Dan the Man 1983 16:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Regarding his birthdate, the person who added it to the Trivia did make one good point. During the story, Jimmy does not celebrate or even mention his 16th Birthday. The only conclusion we get from that, however, is that he was born during the summer months when school is out. Dan the Man 1983 17:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::To me, the game looks like it was set in the 80s-90s. The cars, architecture and stuff have 80s-90s design influences. Only two thing in the game point to a 2000s setting, and that would be the flatscreen computer and laptop in the nerd hangout basement. But like Dan said, Rockstar typically set their games in the year they release them. I'ld say we should just write are certain things that point to the game apparently being set in the 80s-90s, but there are certain things that too make apparent that it was set in the 2000s. And of course, we should add that information to the Bully page. Paul H K 09:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have to agree with Paul on the fact that it feels like the game is set in the 80's or 90's. What contradicts that however, is that some of the Football teams banners around campus have dates from the naughties. Dan the Man 1983 21:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But then again, like Dan said, most Rockstar games are set in the year they were released unless stated, and the football posters thing. And there would be nothing wrong with Bullworth Academy buying old arcade game sets from the 90s, because the whole Academy is backward. For example, the computers in the library resemble those from the 80s-90s. Paul H K 07:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree with Paul. The school is depicted as a school who doesn't really care about the students. Like they give them crappy math books and have low tech computers or something like that. SirLinkalot96 03:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::::::::It is 1996 or after as they were basketball champs in 96 - Jock Clubhouse Due to vandalism Jeff did the right thing in keeping this protected forever, and that is how it is staying. Dan the Man 1983 23:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Good, Jimmy needs some protection! He is a major target for vandalism. Kateharrington 01:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree. SirLinkalot96 02:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Jimmy CAN actually vomit if he goes on a ride too many times at the carnival. I'm saying this cuz his article says he can't vomit. SirLinkalot96 18:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 : Did you count just how many times are needed? Hua Xiong 13:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Jimmy's relationship with his mother Sorry if this seems rather meaningless, but during the final mission, Jimmy keeps his cool during his fight with Gary, until Gary insults his mom, and Jimmy then loses his cool. I think it should be noted in his personality section that despite seemingly having a bad relationship with his mother, he still loves her seeing as he became angry when she got insulted. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 04:16, September 7, 2018 (UTC)